Ich dziecko/II/16
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ XVI Justyn wziął w palce długą białą kopertę i wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka minut, zanim otworzył. Od razu poznał charakter pisma Janki. „Drogi Panie Justynie. — Przepraszam, że zabieram Panu czas swoimi interesami, ale ponieważ i tak mam nadzieję, że pan w najbliższych dniach przyjedzie do Zapola, nie sądzę, bym zbytnio obciążyła pana prośbą o załatwienie mi paru sprawunków. Na załączonej karteczce wypisałam je systematycznie, tak, że może Pan polecić to chociażby służącej. U nas tu lato w całej pełni. Pogody śliczne. Bogu dzięki wszyscy jesteśmy zdrowi, a jeżeli nie możemy pochwalić się zbyt dobrymi humorami, to już nie nasza wina. Każde z nas ma jakieś swoje zmartwienia, czy smutki, którymi nie dzielimy się, by ich sobie przez to nie przysparzać. Milcząco godzimy się z tym, że zawsze w życiu trzeba płacić za to, czego pragniemy. Pan jest taki rozumny, Panie Justynie, że potrafi Pan to ocenić spokojnie. Całe prawie dnie spędzam z Moniką, która od dwu tygodni zrezygnowała z uczenia się szoferki. Popłakuje biedactwo często i wiem, że bardzo tęskni za Panem. Bóg wie, co się w jej główce dzieje, ale mam wrażenie, że rozstanie i inne okoliczności nie tylko nie osłabiły jej uczuć dla Pana, lecz je wzmogły. Przyłączyło się do tego trochę rezygnacji, która zastąpiła początkowo wyrzuty sumienia i samooskarżenia, że nie może się zmusić do pisania do Pana. Oczywiście nie rozmawiamy z nią o tym. Na szczęście i ona nie lubi słów. Chociaż po wyjeździe Moniki zrobi się tu pusto, nie sądzę bym miała prawo namawiać ją do dłuższego pozostania w Zapolu. Jeżeli, jak spodziewam się, przyjedzie pan w najbliższych dniach (może zaraz po otrzymaniu tego listu?) i zabawi tu z nami parę dni, to już nie będę Was obojga zatrzymywała. Ostatecznie kochające się małżeństwa nie powinny rozstawać się na zbyt długo. Tymczasem przesyłam Panu najserdeczniejsze pozdrowienia. — Janka”. Justyn długo trzymał w ręku sztywny arkusik białego papieru. Opanowało go jakieś bezkresne przygnębienie. Z dnia na dzień oczekiwał tego listu, z dnia na dzień oczekiwał tych wiadomości, lecz teraz zwaliły się nań jakby niespodziewany ciężar. — Stało się, stało się, stało się — powtarzał bezbarwnym drewnianym głosem. I nagle owładnęło nim uczucie doznanej krzywdy, wielkiej niesprawiedliwości, która go spotkała. Doskonale rozumiał niedorzeczność tych uczuć. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z bezzasadności swoich pretensji do losu, ale nie mógł pozbyć się tej goryczy. — Sam tego chciałem, ale jakież to okrutne — myślał — jakie bezlitosne. Przeczytał list jeszcze raz, przeczytał słowa o płaczu Moniki i nagle zaczęło mu się zdawał, że to ona jest winna wszystkiemu. — Jak ona mogła, jak mogła!... Za tyle miłości!... I ogarnęło go przerażenie: — Czy będę mógł jej to wybaczyć, czy będę mógł zapomnieć, czy będę mógł kochać ją jak dawniej?... Nie umiał sobie odpowiedzieć na te pytania. Janka wyraźnie nagliła go do przyjazdu, lecz on nie był w stanie teraz zdobyć się na to. Wiedział, że nie znajdzie dość siły, by wziąć się w garść, by nie wybuchnąć, by nie popełnić tysiąca błędów, które już nigdy nie dadzą się naprawić. I jakie absurdalne byłoby jego zjawienie się w Zapolu z miną sędziego czy mściciela! Jakimż niedorzecznym zajęciem byłaby obrona swojej rzekomej (tak rzekomej!) szlachetności! Jak fałszywie zabrzmiałyby nawet słowa przebaczenia. Jedyna postawa, jaka byłaby tu uzasadniona, to cynizm. Tak, cynizm. Wszystko było nędzne, podziemne, plugawe i podłe. Sam w to pchnął Monikę, sam tego pragnął nie obliczywszy się z siłami. — I co teraz? Co teraz?!.. Przecież odpowiedzialność spadała na jego głowę i tylko siebie mógł oskarżać. Dlaczego jednak wie, że nie zdoła spojrzeć na Monikę inaczej, jak na winowajczynię? Oto uwikłał się w utkanej przez siebie sieci i nie było już wyjścia. — Moniko! Moniko! — szeptał. — Nie wolno ci było tak postąpić, nie wolno! I nagle opanował go gniew: — Jestem ostatnią świnią! Jeżeli zostały we mnie resztki uczciwości powinienem palnąć sobie w łeb. I skończyć, skończyć za jednym zamachem wszystko. Mijały godziny, minął dzień, a potem noc i Justyn w coraz większe popadał rozdrażnienie. Bywały chwile, gdy zdawało mu się, że popada w obłęd. To zrywał się, by natychmiast jechać do Zapola, to siadał do pisania listu pożegnalnego, to ogarniała go apatia. Wreszcie po dwu dniach wyczerpany do reszty zdecydował się na wyjazd. Przyjechał do Zapola czesnym rankiem wynajętą na stacji żydowską furmanką. Gdy zajechał przed ganek, w domu jeszcze spano. Służącemu kazał nikogo nie budzić i czym prędzej wyszedł do ogrodu. Bał się zapukać do drzwi Moniki. Bał się tego, co za tymi drzwiami może go czekać. Zaledwie skręcił w jaśminową aleję, spotkał Marka. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie tak niespodziewanie, że zaskoczyło to obydwóch. Marek opanował się pierwszy i wyciągając rękę na powitanie, powiedział: — O, przyjechałeś! Justyn nerwowo ścisnął jego dłoń: — Właśnie przed chwilą... — Dlaczego nie depeszowałeś? Wysłałbym konie. — Jakoś nie przyszło mi to na myśl. — Widziałeś już Monikę? — zapytał Marek. Justyn potrząsnął głową: — Śpi jeszcze. — Wkrótce wstaną. No, jakże ci się powodzi? Co porabiasz? Justyn bąknął wymijająco kilka zdań i niespodziewanie zapytał: — Jak sądzisz, czy Monika zechce tu dłużej zostać, czy zgodzi się wrócić ze mną do Warszawy? Na opalonej twarzy Marka wystąpiły ciemne plamy rumieńców: — Nie wiem. Nie rozmawiałem z nią o tym. Uderzył lekko trzciną po cholewie buta i dodał: — Myślałem, że i ty zostaniesz do końca lata. — Nie wiem, czy to w ogóle było by możliwe. Umilkli obaj i szli obok siebie. Po długim milczeniu Marek zaczął mówić: — Nie pisywałeś ostatnio do mnie. Nie wiedziałem, co się z tobą dzieje. Zawsze byłeś zbyt wrażliwy i zbyt łatwo ulegałeś depresjom. Źle wyglądasz. Zbyt nerwowo bierzesz życie. Może trudniej mi dzisiaj niż dawniej dawać ci jakieś rady... Ale nie boję się, że posądzisz mnie o jakiekolwiek uboczne intencje, że dopatrzysz się w nich braku... powiedzmy lojalności, chociaż wiele jest rzeczy między nami... — Zawsze ci wierzę — prędko rzucił Justyn. — Otóż trzeba umieć, Justynie, przyjmować życie takim, jakie ono jest. Trzeba umieć zdobyć się na pobłażliwość przynajmniej dla przypadku, a cóż dopiero dla własnych błędów, czy dla rzeczy, które się nam w danej chwili błędami wydają. I jeszcze jedno: gdy zrzucasz z góry kamień, to musisz wiedzieć, że spadnie on na ziemię, że nie zatrzyma się w powietrzu. Justyn milczał. — Uważałeś mnie zawsze — ciągnął Marek — za człowieka silnego charakteru. Może i miałeś rację. Ale rozumiesz, że im większe siły stają do walki, tym cięższa musi być ta walka. Może być... Głos mu się załamał: — ... może być wręcz mordercza. I zanim czyjeś czyny potępisz, zastanów się nad tym... Przyjaźń... Nasza przyjaźń, Justynie, nie potrzebujemy woalować tej prawdy, nasza przyjaźń nie jeden cios wytrzymała i dziś dogorywa. Tak, dogorywa, ale nie chcę, by umarła. I zanim zdecydujesz się zadać jej ostateczne śmiertelne pchnięcie, zastanów się i przypomnij... Brouges... O, nie. Nic ci nie wypominam, broń Boże! Chcę ci tylko pomóc w tej walce, która w tobie się odbywa. Chcę ci pokazać te prawdy, które są tak złożone, że nie rozróżnisz gdzie zaczyna się poświęcenie, wyrzeczenie się, czy ofiara drugiej strony. Jak poznasz, jak zmierzysz, jak zważysz ciężar twojej krzywdy, gdy nie wiesz, czy nie jest ona jednocześnie krzywdą moją?.. Powikłały się nasze losy. Powikłały się tak, że nie rozeznasz w tym splocie ni mnie, ni siebie. I na to nie ma rady. Tego już nie zmieni nic. Nawet śmierć jednego z nas, nawet śmierć nas obu. Czy ty to rozumiesz? — Tak — ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem odpowiedział Justyn. — Więc cóż nam zostaje?... Trzeba po prostu pogodzić się z rzeczywistością, której zmienić już nic nie potrafi. Trzeba z nią się pogodzić już nie tylko dla własnego szczęścia, które już jest nie do osiągnięcia, ale spokoju i dla dobra tej istoty, dla której zdolny był każdy z nas na największą ofiarę. Po twarzy Justyna zaczęły spływać łzy. — Tak myślałem o tym — mówił Marek. — I tak ci to teraz powtarzam. Cóż więcej mogę ci powiedzieć? Cóż więcej możemy sobie powiedzieć?... Chyba to, że resztę trzeba zostawić czasowi. — Cóż tu pomoże czas — ponuro odezwał się Justyn. — Czas?... Ludzie starzy twierdzą, że jest najlepszym lekarzem. Ile w tym prawdy? — nie wiem. Marek zatrzymał się: — Jeżeli jednak to, co mówiłem, nie trafia ci do przekonania, jeżeli zechcesz postąpić inaczej... — Nie, nie — przerwał Justyn. — Przecież nie ma innej drogi. — Tedy... Może i lepiej będzie byś zabrał Monikę jak najprędzej — zakończył Marek. Justyn wyciągnął doń rękę. — Dobrze. Tak będzie najlepiej. Wyjedziemy jeszcze dzisiaj. — Mam pilne interesy w miasteczku — z wahaniem powiedział Marek. — Właśnie powinienem zaraz tam pojechać... Wróciłbym dopiero w nocy... Justyn od razu odgadł jego intencję i zaprotestował: — Nie, nie, po co!... Zostań... — Jak chcesz. W takim razie idź już tam. Na pewno już nie śpią. — Dobrze — skinął głową Justyn i powoli ruszył w stronę domu. Gdy obejrzał się za siebie, zobaczył Marka stojącego na miejscu. Na tarasie spotkał pokojówkę i dowiedział się od niej, że Monika już wstała, lecz jeszcze nie wyszła ze swego pokoju. Po krótkim wahaniu zapukał do jej drzwi. Gdy wszedł, Monika upuściła trzymany w ręku szlafroczek. I tak przez jedną sekundę stali naprzeciw siebie. Monice cała krew uciekła z twarzy, w jej szeroko rozwartych oczach było przerażenie, jakiś dojmujący lęk, jakieś błaganie o litość. Serce Justynowi ścisnęło się strasznym bólem: — Moniko — wyszeptał. Wówczas rzuciła się ku niemu jakby w ucieczce przed czymś okropnym, przywarła doń rozdygotana, niezdatna do wydobycia z siebie słów powitania. Jej ręce kurczowo oplotły jego szyję. — Moniko, kochanie moje — mówił łamiącym się głosem. Tulił ją i całował, aż wreszcie Monika osunęła się na klęczki i przyciskając głowę do jego kolan szeptała: — Kocham cię, kocham, kocham... I nagle Justyn zrozumiał, że cokolwiek się stało, cokolwiekby się stać mogło, jego miłość dla Moniki nigdy nie osłabnie, że przebaczyłby jej wszystko, nawet własną śmierć, że gotów byłby na wszystko byle jej nie utracić. Niemal przemocą oderwał ją od swoich kolan i porwawszy na ręce przycisnął do piersi: — I ja cię kocham, kocham cię nad cały świat — mówił wśród pocałunków. — Justynie, najdroższy, jedyny, ja muszę ci coś wyznać... dłużej nie mogę milczeć... Nie chcę przed tobą nic ukrywać... — Cicho, maleńka, cicho — zawołał z przestrachem. — O niczym nie trzeba mówić... Nie ma nic tylko ty i ja, tylko ty i ja i nasza miłość. Tak, maleńka, tak kochanie... Ostrożnie ułożył ją na kanapie i swoją chusteczką ocierał jej oczy. — Nie pisywała do mnie moja najsłodsza duszyczka, ale nie mam o to do niej żalu, nie mam żalu... Bóg mi świadkiem, że o nic do ciebie nie mam żalu... Opuściła powieki i szepnęła: — Nie pisałam, bo... — Cicho, cicho — przerwał jej. — Już mniejsza o to, mniejsza o to. I ja przecie nie pisałem. Oboje mamy winy, a raczej oboje jesteśmy niewinni. Takie są nasze gwiazdy, takie przeznaczenie. I pomimo wszystko błogosławię je. Bo jakże mam nie błogosławić, skoro ty jesteś moja, skoro jesteśmy z sobą złączeni na całe życie, na całe życie... Już zaczynała go ogarniać ciepła atmosfera tkliwej zgody z sobą i z losem, gdy wzrok jego przesunął się po pokoju i zatrzymał się na łóżku. Myśl ostra jak nóż przeszyła mu mózg, szczęki zacisnęły się. Z szybkością filmu wyobraźnia przesuwała mu przed oczyma pieszczoty, pocałunki, uściski... I na nowo chwyciła go rozpacz. Przyglądał się teraz Monice tak, jak nie patrzał na nią nigdy. Była tylko w krótkiej niebieskiej kombinezce, odsłaniającej całe ręce, ramiona, nogi... Przez rzemyki sandałków wyglądały długie kształtne bladoróżowe palce... Pod cienkim jedwabiem rysowały się małe wypukłości jej piersi... I to wszystko mogło należeć do innego!... Inne usta okrywały pocałunkami to ciało, napawały się jego bliskością, ciepłem, posiadaniem... Wpił się wzrokiem w źrenice Moniki szukając w nich jakby śladów owych zamgleń i gorących połysków, które znał tak dobrze. Chciał, by mu odpowiedziały na pytanie: jakie wstrząsy, jakie drżenia przenikały to ciało, czy równie silne?... Czy równie gwałtowne, czy równie przejmujące?... I najważniejsze: jaka pamięć po nich została? I oto z tej burzy obaw, niepokojów, pytań zaczęła się w nim rodzić nieoczekiwana dlań dominanta: pożądanie. Nieopanowane, szalone, nieprzytomne pożądanie. Zawsze budziło się w nim nawet na jedną myśl o Monice, lecz teraz było to coś zupełnie nowego, nieznanego, oszałamiającego. Wydała mu się stokroć, tysiąckroć pożądańsza, upragniona, konieczna. Umilkły wszystkie myśli, został tylko gwałtowny nakaz instynktu, krwi, każdego nerwu: posiąść, zdobyć dla siebie, odzyskać... W tej fali zalewającej mu mózg zrywały się niejasne, niesprecyzowane podejrzenia: czy będzie się broniła?... Czy nie spróbuje odepchnąć go?... Lecz i tego pragnęła jego nagła żądza, pragnęła przemocy, zwycięstwa brutalnego, fizycznego, bolesnego. Może jeszcze przed paru godzinami, może nie ostygła jeszcze od pieszczot, może odruchem nasyconego ciała będzie próbować odsunąć go od siebie... Chciał tego, chciał walki, chciał przełamać jej wolę, chciał posiąść ją przemocą. Nie rozumiał sam siebie w tej chwili i nie poznawał, nie był jednak zdolny do jakichkolwiek wahań czy refleksyj. Chwycił ją w ramiona i zgniótł w uścisku. Lecz Monika nie broniła się wcale. Może i w jej podświadomości podobne kłębiły się pożądania, może wybuch namiętności Justyna był dla niej, jakby pojednaniem ich ciał, jakby wzajemnym rozgrzeszeniem ich rozstania… A potem przytuleni cicho do siebie leżeli zasłuchani w dogasający rytm burzy, w uspakajający się rytm własnych serc. Przewalił się nad nimi huragan, przeszedł przez ich życie cyklon i oto wiedzieli już teraz, że uratowali zeń swój skarb najcenniejszy — swoją miłość. Tegoż dnia państwo Kielscy wyjeżdżali z Zapola. Nie było to pożegnanie wesołe. Tylko Marek zmuszał się do swobodnej rozmowy o obojętnych sprawach. Justyn starał się uśmiechać. Monika milcząca i melancholijna udawała, że jest pochłonięta przygotowaniami do odjazdu. Janka przed kolacją znalazłszy dogodny moment odwołała Justyna i gdy wyszli do ogrodu powiedziała: — Wiem, że zachowa pan w sercu żal do mnie. Justyn zaprotestował: — Nie, za cóż do pani... Broń Boże. Ale w jego głosie był przymus. — Trudno — westchnęła Janka. — Nie dziwię się zresztą panu. Taka jest natura ludzka. Jedynym sposobem ubezpieczenia się przed takim żalem ze strony przyjaciół, jest nie dotykanie ich spraw, egoistyczne i wygodne stanowisko konwencjonalnej życzliwej neutralności. Justyn próbował oponował, lecz Janka uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie: — Niechże pan, panie Justynie, wie tylko jedno: oto jeżeli swoim postępowaniem przyczyniłam się bodaj w najmniejszym stopniu do pańskiego szczęścia, to chętnie wezmę na siebie ciężar tego potępienia, tej niechęci, czy tego żalu, który pan żywi teraz do mnie. Nie, nie, proszę nie przerywać... Ja muszę wypowiedzieć swoje myśli do końca. Otóż biorę ten ciężar z pełnią świadomości, z najgłębszym przeświadczeniem, że będzie się on umniejszał z upływem czasu. Że po latach przypomni pan, panie Justynie, moje słowa i powie: stało się najlepiej. A może też pan zapyta wówczas siebie: — Dlaczego ta Janka to dla mnie zrobiła?... I wtedy... Wtedy będziemy już oboje, panie Justynie, nie młodzi, wtedy będę gotowa odpowiedzieć panu na to. Umilkła, a później zaśmiała się krótko. — No, mniejsza o to. Daj tylko Boże, by wszystko to, co się stało nie poszło na marne. I właśnie o tym głównie chciałam panu coś powiedzieć... — O tym?... — Tak. Mam wrażenie... Mam prawie pewność, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednocześnie w hallu toczyła się inna rozmowa. Marek mówił do Moniki: — Bądź szczęśliwa. I nie sądzę, byś dla swego szczęścia, dla swego spokoju, dla uczciwości swoich uczuć musiała mnie zupełnie wykreślić z pamięci. — Wcale tego nie pragnę — potrząsnęła głową. — Gdybym zaś nawet chciała... — Dziękuję ci, Moniko. I nie posądzaj mnie o lekkomyślność. Nie posądzaj mnie o fałsz. Może i jedno i drugie było między nami. Ale mnie rozgrzewa coś stokroć potężniejszego, coś stokroć większego niż wszystkie niedomówienia i kłamstwa, niż wszystkie gry, niż wszystkie pobudki działania... Ja cię kocham, Moniko. Monika opuściła głowę: — Tylko mnie nic nie usprawiedliwia. — Owszem — odpowiedział ponuro. — Usprawiedliwia cię to, że ty mnie nie kochasz. — Marku! — Tak, Moniko. Ale dajmy temu spokój — zaśmiał się. Jeżeli chcesz na to patrzeć bez goryczy, patrz tak, jak patrzyłby pospolity i płytki obserwator z zewnątrz. Cóż to było? Zwykła awantura erotyczna. Młoda mężatka oddzielona od męża i jego przyjaciel, który z tego skorzystał. Trochę powszedniego brudu — oto i wszystko. W milionach wypadków milion razy to samo się powtarza. — Nie mów tak — szepnęła. — Chociaż kto wie — zastanowił się Marek. — Może i w tamtych milionach wypadków, gdybyśmy je znali tak dobrze, gdybyśmy mogli w nie wejrzeć od wnętrza spraw i uczuć, znaleźlibyśmy też więcej ludzkich motywów i uczuć, a mniej zwierzęcego instynktu. Łatwo jest wypowiadać sądy tylko tym, którzy w swoim sumieniu nie ponoszą za nic odpowiedzialności. Wszystkie ludzkie sprawy wydają się proste tylko tym, którzy sami są nie bardziej skomplikowani niż bydlęta. Monika wyciągnęła doń ręce: — Czy przebaczasz mi, Marku? Przebaczasz?... — Niech ci dobrze będzie na świecie — odpowiedział cicho. — A jeżeli pozwolisz mi, jeżeli nie zamąci to twego szczęścia, od czasu do czasu przyjeżdżać będę do Warszawy, by chociaż zobaczyć ciebie i kilka słów z tobą zamienić. Myślę, że Justyn... Potwierdziła z przekonaniem: — O, na pewno. Justyn zawsze zostanie twoim przyjacielem. Marek zamyślił się: — To dziwne — odezwał się po pauzie. — Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nie możemy tego zmienić nawet to, że staliśmy się wrogami... No, ale nie mamy już wiele czasu... Bądź szczęśliwa, Moniko... Chciała mu odpowiedzieć: — Bądź szczęśliwy, Marku — lecz w jego oczach dostrzegła tak bezbrzeżny smutek, że zrozumiała, jak ostrym kontrastem zabrzmiałoby wobec niego takie życzenie. — Marku — powiedziała. — Czy wolno mi o coś cię prosić? — Słucham cię? — Przełamałeś swój nałóg. Przestań pić. Obiecaj mi, że w tym wytrwasz. — Dlaczego żądasz tego ode mnie? — Dlaczego?... Bo nie zaznałabym spokoju, bo przecie ta myśl gnębiłaby mnie, bo... Marku, czy ty sądzisz, że potrafię być obojętna na to co ciebie dotyczy? W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Marek zbladł i milczał przez chwilę. — Dobrze — powiedział wreszcie. — Obiecuję ci, Moniko. — Jesteś bardzo dobry, Marku. Podniósł do ust jej ręce. W dwie godziny później Kielscy wyjechali, a następnego popołudnia już byli w Warszawie; życie wróciło do dawnego normalnego trybu. Po tygodniu przeprowadzili się do własnej willi i urządzenie jej było tą absorbującą dywersją, która ułatwiała im zapomnienie. Minął jeszcze tydzień i pewnego ranka Monika zajęta upinaniem firanek dostała zawrotu głowy i zemdlała. Przerażona służba wezwała telefonicznie lekarza i zawiadomiła Justyna, który był właśnie w śródmieściu na budowie. Gdy Justyn przyjechał i wbiegł do hallu, spotkał wychodzącego z sypialni doktora Borkowskiego: Lekarz był uśmiechnięty i filuternie mrugał lewym okiem: — No, drogi przyjacielu — powiedział. — Doczekał się pan. — Co się stało? — To, czegoście oboje tak pragnęli. — Monika?... — Tak, panie. Jest w ciąży. — Tak — wydobył z siebie Justyn i opadł na krzesło. Doktór Borkowski poklepał go po ramieniu: — A widzi pan?... Mówiłem, trzeba być cierpliwym. I nigdy nie desperować. Od początku byłem przekonany, że wszystko tak się skończy. Jesteście oboje młodzi, zdrowi, kochacie się, że tak powiem, do utraty tchu. Dlaczego miałoby skończyć się inaczej? Justyn przetarł czoło: — Czy... Czy to jest pewne, doktorze. — Absolutnie pewne — oburzył się lekarz. — Więc stało się — jęknął Justyn, a doktór wybuchnął śmiechem: — A to pana z nóg ścięło! Niechże pana kaczki!... No, winszuję, winszuję, dajże wam Boże zdrowego i ładnego bobasa. Wyściskał Justyna i pożegnał się. W pierwszej chwili Justyn chciał biec do Moniki, lecz powstrzymała go obawa: co ona mu powie?... Jak nań spojrzy? W głowie miał zamęt, myśli tłoczyły się jedna przez drugą. Minęło sporo czasu zanim opanował się. Niespodziewanie drzwi otworzyły się i weszła Monika. Była blada jeszcze, lecz oczy jej iskrzyły się. Zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć porwał ją w ramiona: — Moniko, Moniko! Nareszcie! Jestem taki szczęśliwy, mówił prędko. — Będziemy mieli dziecko, nasze dziecko, twoje i moje. Boże, ile to szczęścia. Będę ojcem, ojcem mojego dziecka... Przywarła doń i szepnęła: — Twojego, twojego... Cała jestem twoja, tylko twoja i wszystko co żyć będzie ze mnie jest tylko twoje... I tuląc się wzajemnie obsypywali się najczulszymi słowami, najgorętszymi przysięgami miłości, najgorętszymi pocałunkami. Od tego dnia Justyn żył w nieustannym podnieceniu. Wprawdzie na szczęście Monika zrozumiała już i pogodziła się z tym, że Justyn chce wierzyć w swoje ojcostwo, wprawdzie unikała w jego obecności nawet takich zamyśleń, które by mogły w nim na nowo rozbudzić refleksje, wprawdzie stanęła między nimi nie wypowiedziana słowami ugoda, lecz Justyn miał do przezwyciężenia w sobie tysiące oporów, do przetłumaczenia mnóstwo odruchów, do umocnienia w sobie takich przekonań, które zapewniłyby mu spokój duchowy. Codziennie, patrząc na Monikę w ciągu szeregu miesięcy, patrząc za zachodzące w niej zmiany, mówił do siebie: — Będzie to moje dziecko, moje, bo go pragnąłem, bo dla posiadania go poniosłem świadomie największe ofiary z ambicji, z miłości, z osobistego szczęścia, z czci dla mojej żony... Moje, bo matką jego będzie moja i tylko moja kobieta, kobieta, która mnie ani na jedno mgnienie oka nie przestała kochać. Moje, bo chcę, by było moje, bo musi być moje, bo tylko to da mu szczęście i jemu i nam z jego matką. Powtarzał to sobie, rozumiał to i czuł całą swoją jaźnią, a przecież czasami opadały go szalone myśli i wówczas zamykał się w swoim gabinecie i całymi godzinami przeżywał najboleśniejsze, najdotkliwsze wspomnienia, najgroźniejsze niepokoje, szarpiące obawy. Zdawało mu się wówczas niepodobieństwem, by kiedykolwiek zdołał uwierzyć w swoje ojcostwo, by zdobył się na ojcowską miłość dla tego... bękarta!... Cisnęły się wówczas do ust najdosadniejsze, najbardziej obelżywe wyrazy. Piętnował nimi i siebie, i Monikę, i Marka, i to małżeństwo, które miało być owocem całej tej nędznej zmowy, tak nędznej, że nikt z nich nie ośmielił się nazwać jej po imieniu, tego wspólnictwa, którego wstydzili się nawet przed samymi sobą, do końca grając komedię. I przychodziło mu do głowy, że nic nie znaczy ta czystość intencyj i że grzech ich trojga musi zawisnąć przekleństwem nad życiem dziecka. Że bezlitosne, a nieodwracalne przeznaczenie przetoczy się przez całą tę sztuczną konstrukcję szczęścia, zmiażdży i zniszczy wszystkie plany, w garść prochu zmieni to, co w grzechu powstało. W takich chwilach ogarniała go rozpacz. Wyobraźnia podsuwała najstraszliwsze przewidywania. Oto Monika przy porodzie umiera, dziecko rodzi się potwornie okaleczone, a on sam popełnia samobójstwo, przeklinając siebie, jedynego winowajcę. Wtedy rzucał się na kolana i bił głową o ziemię. Popadł w obłęd ekspiacji. Nie wolno było tracić chwil czasu, każdą godzinę należało wyzyskać, by dobrymi uczynkami okupić swoją winę. Całymi dniami wyszukiwał biednych w najuboższych dzielnicach, rozdając garściami pieniądze, wysyłał na swój koszt na wieś chorowite dzieci, opłacał najlepszych lekarzy, by śpieszyli z pomocą nędzarkom rodzącym dzieci w barakach i w suterynach. Wreszcie wielkimi staraniami zorganizował towarzystwo filantropijne, które miało stworzyć bezpłatny zakład położniczy dla najuboższych matek pod wezwaniem świętej Moniki. Sam zobowiązał się z własnej kieszeni wybudować dla zakładu odpowiedni gmach i z gorączkową pilnością zabrał się do wstępnych prac. Czasami doszczętnie wyczerpany wchodził do któregoś z kościołów i klęcząc modlił się: — Boże, przebacz mi. Boże, patrz w moje serce... A tymczasem stan zdrowia Moniki nie wróżył żadnych niebezpieczeństw. Ciąża rozwijała się normalnie. Zarówno doktór Borkowski, jak i specjaliści, którzy co pewien czas ją badali, byli najlepszej myśli i nawet żartowali sobie z niepokojów Justyna. — Wszystko będzie dobrze — mówili. — Życzylibyśmy każdej naszej pacjentce tak pomyślnej konstytucji. Nie ma najmniejszych powodów, by poród nie przeszedł bez zarzutu. Zapewniamy pana. Oni go zapewniali! Bo nie znali tych powodów, które w jego mniemaniu, w jego przeświadczeniu groziły największym nieszczęściem. Aż dziwił się tym ludziom, ludziom myślącym i kulturalnym, którzy tak dalece mogli być zaślepieni, że tylko fizyczną, tylko materialną stronę sprawy brali pod uwagę. I żadnemu z nich na myśl nie przychodziło, że poza materią, poza kwestią budowy miednicy, ilości krwi; kaloryczności pokarmów i innych tego rodzaju warunków, działają jeszcze siły inne, prawa moralne, moce stokroć potężniejsze, a nieubłagane... Jednakże umysł Justyna uspakajał się po takich zapewnieniach i z większym już spokojem oczekiwał przyszłości. Monika trochę przytyła, a właściwie mówiąc nabrała ciała. Wszystkie znajome panie twierdziły, że wyładniała. Czuła się zresztą zupełnie dobrze, całe dnie spędzała na obmyślaniu i przygotowywaniu wszystkiego tego, co potrzebne dla oczekiwanego dziecka. Miesiącami czytała książki, dotyczące przedmiotu, radziła się doświadczonych matek, urządzała z drobiazgową pieczołowitością przyszły pokój dziecinny. Patrząc na nią Justyn nieodmiennie popadał w najserdeczniejsze rozrzewnienie. Tyle promieniowało z niej cichej pogody, łagodnej uśmiechniętej radości, skupionego i pełnego wiary oczekiwania. Dużo mówili ze sobą. Obmawiali wszystkie szczegóły. Jednej tylko kwestii nie poruszali nigdy: kwestii imienia tego chłopca czy dziewczynki, które będzie ich dzieckiem. Wprawdzie Monika na początku kilka razy zaczynała o tym mówić, lecz Justyn zbyt wyraźnie kierował wówczas rozmowę na inne sprawy, by nie odczuła, że chce za wszelką cenę nie poruszać tego tematu. I było tak rzeczywiście, a było dlatego, że w udręczonych myślach Justyna nowa zrodziła się obawa. Mianowicie, przypomniało mu się zasłyszane kiedyś opowiadanie, którego sensem było to, że matka musi kochać ojca swego dziecka. Czy Monika nie pokocha Marka!... Czy jej miłość do dziecka nie przeniesie się na tego, który jest jego ojcem?... Czy on sam, Justyn, nie stanie się wówczas kimś po prostu niepotrzebnym, formalnie tolerowanym, odsuniętym?.. Czy nie znajdzie się poza kręgiem uczuć tamtych dwojga, których połączy dziecko?... Czy Monika nie zechce dać temu dziecku, jeżeli to będzie chłopiec, imienia — Marek?... Toteż drżąc o zdrowie Moniki, nie mniej troskliwie i bacznie obserwował jej nastroje, ważył każde jej słowo, obliczał temperaturę każdego uśmiechu, starał się przeniknąć jej myśli. Tak mijały miesiące, przeszła zima i nadeszła wiosna. Na Wielkanoc niespodziewanie przyjechał Domaszewicz. Z listów Justyna wiedział, że Monika jest w ciąży. Pisywali do siebie po dawnemu, po dawnemu Marek prosił Justyna o załatwienie różnych interesów i podawał zdawkowe informacje o sobie, po dawnemu w listach Justyna było wiele wylewnych i zamglonych refleksyj, wśród których jednak nie było najmniejszej wzmianki o jego przeżyciach i ciężkich troskach w związku z oczekiwanym porodem. I Marek przemijał te rzeczy milczeniem, ograniczając się do stereotypowego zwrotu przy końcu każdego listu: „Ucałuj ode mnie ręce Moniki i życz jej zdrowia”. Raz tylko napisał wprost do niej, ale i wtedy kartkę włożył do koperty zaadresowanej do Justyna. Nie było to zresztą nic ważnego. Teraz przyjechał bez uprzedzenia. Gdy Justyn wrócił na obiad, Monika powiedziała: — Wiesz, Marek jest w Warszawie. — Widziałaś go? — Nie. Telefonował tylko. Zatrzymał się w hotelu. — I czemu nie przyszedł? — Zapytał o której będziesz w domu i powiedział, że wstąpi do nas o szóstej. Rozmawiałam z nim bardzo krótko, bo się śpieszył. Zapanowało milczenie. Po dłuższej chwili Justyn odezwał się niepewnym tonem: — Żałuję, że będę musiał wyjść przed szóstą... Na jakąś godzinę... Nie patrzył w jej oczy, lecz wiedział, że spojrzała nań z wyrzutem. Powiedziała jednak spokojnie: — Było by lepiej nie wychodzić. Nic nie odpowiedział, gdy jednak podano kawę, zapytała: — Nie wyjdziesz?... — Nie wyjdę — bąknął cicho. Czegóż mógł pragnąć więcej. Przekonał się, że Monice nie zależy na tym, by rozmówić się z Markiem na osobności, przekonał się, że Marek nie szuka takiej okazji. Pomimo to przyjazd przyjaciela wytrącił go z równowagi i gdy Marek przyszedł, witając go, nie umiał pozbyć się sztucznej serdeczności, tym bezcelowszej, że Marek przecie musiał wyczuć tę sztuczność od razu. Natomiast w zachowaniu się Moniki nie było ani przymusu, ani nienaturalności. Przywitała Marka z radością nie ubarwioną jednak żadnym takim tonem, nie podkreślonym żadnym takim akcentem, który mógłby podrażnić przeczuloną spostrzegawczość Justyna. Była prosta, serdeczna i miła. — Nie kocha go, nie kocha — powtarzał w myśli Justyn i napełniało go uczucie ulgi. Marek został na kolacji, był w dobrym humorze, wesoły i swobodny. Gdy Justyn zaproponował mu przeniesienie się z hotelu do nich, odpowiedział: — Nie, mój drogi. Dziękuję. Wiem, że nie sprawiłbym wam większego kłopotu, ale wolę być w śródmieściu. Zresztą na te kilka dni nie warto. — Dlaczego tak prędko wracasz? Przecie masz teraz dobrego rządcę, któremu bez obawy możesz zostawić gospodarstwo. — Tak — przyznał Marek. — Ale skorzystam z tego dopiero za dwa miesiące. Teraz przyjechałem tylko dla interesów. A za dwa miesiące zrobię sobie dłuższy urlop. — Zamierzasz wyjechać za granicę? — Jeszcze nie wiem. Pomówimy o tym innym razem. Justyn nie wypytywał go więcej, lecz domyślił się, że Marek nie chce o tym mówić przy Monice i że powróci do tej kwestii, gdy będą sami. Jakoż w dwa dni później obaj wybrali się do teatru, a po teatrze do restauracji. Monika ze względu na swój stan nie chodziła od dość dawna do lokali publicznych. W pewnej chwili Marek powiedział: — Nie mogę już wytrzymać w Zapolu. Justyn szeroko otworzył oczy: — Jak to nie możesz? — Nie mogę. Ta przeraźliwa samotność doprowadza moje nerwy do zupełnego rozstroju. Bywają dni, gdy ogarnia mnie nienawiść do tego domu, do tych kątów, do tej ziemi. Nie przesadzam. Nienawiść. Podpaliłbym wówczas to wszystko, czy wysadził w powietrze. — Byłeś zawsze bardzo przywiązany do Zapola — z odcieniem lekkiego zgorszenia zauważył Justyn. — Może... Nawet na pewno. — I cóż się zmieniło? — W Zapolu nic. We mnie dużo. Widzisz... dawniej piłem... — Co robiłeś? — Piłem. Zapijałem się. Później próbowałem bawić się. Objeżdżałem wszystkie sąsiednie domy, urządzałem polowania, przesiadywałem u Stefanów, w Brohiczynie, gdzie jest zawsze jak na jarmarku, no i wszystko to na nic. Pociągnął łyk wina i dodał spokojnie: — Nie potrafię dłużej. — I co zamierzasz? — Co?.. Widzisz... Wy... to jest Monika i ty jesteście jedynymi ludźmi, którzy... są mi bliscy... Głos mu lekko drgnął. — Posłuchaj, Justynie. Otóż jeżeli nie będzie to z waszą szkodą, jeżeli moja bliskość nie zamąci wam spokoju... Przeniosę się może do Warszawy. Zanim mi odpowiesz, muszę cię zapewnić, że niczego się nie spodziewam, niczego nie pragnę, do niczego nie dążę. Znasz moje uczucia jakie żywię dla Moniki. Otóż wiedz, że nigdy nie wspomnę o nich ani słowem, że w żaden sposób ani jej ani tobie nie przypomnę o ich istnieniu. Patrzył Justynowi wprost w oczy i mówił: — Jeżeli jednak moja obecność w Warszawie ma przyczynić się do najmniejszych niechęci między nami, nie przyjadę. — Cóż znowu — z wahaniem zaczął Justyn i urwał. — Tobie zostawiam decyzję. Postąpisz, jak uważasz za słuszne i za wygodne dla Moniki i dla ciebie. I proszę jeszcze o jedno: nie odpowiadaj mi teraz. Dobrze sobie zdaję sprawę z te go, że w tej chwili pod wpływem życz1iwoci dla mnie, pod wpływem impulsu, wyraziłbyś zgodę. Ale nie chciałbym, byś jej miał kiedykolwiek żałować i dlatego zaproponuję ci taki układ: jeżeli po pewnym czasie dojdziesz do przekonania, że moja obecność w Warszawie nie będzie przykra dla was, napiszesz mi, bym przyjechał. W przeciwnym razie nie wspominaj w ogóle o tej sprawie i nic się nie zmieni. Napełnił kieliszek i podając Justynowi papierośnicę odezwał się innym tonem: — Jutro wracam do Zapola, jutro wieczorem. W ciągu dnia mam sporo wolnego czasu i chciałem cię prosić, byś mi pokazał wszystkie gmachy wybudowane przez ciebie. Wprawdzie znam je z fotografii, ale fotografia nie daje pełnego obrazu. — Ależ z przyjemnością. Chociaż właściwie nie mam czym się chwalić — z ulgą chwycił się nowego tematu Justyn. — Dotychczas nie stworzyłem nic takiego, z czego byłbym naprawdę zadowolony. — To świadczy tylko o tym, że twój talent wciąż się rozwija, i że leżą przed tobą szersze możliwości. — Daj Boże, by tak było, ale sądzę, że mój nienasycony głód tworzenia wypływa ze źródeł pospolitszych. U nas w Polsce nader rzadko spotyka się ludzi posiadających pieniądze i jednocześnie zmysł estetyczny. Maksimum z jakim się spotykam, nie przekracza wymagań komfortu, czyli po prostu wygód i pewnego efekciarstwa. Gdy zwiedzam taki Budapeszt i patrzę, jak się tam ludzie budują, serce mi się kraje z zazdrości. Zaczął się szeroko rozwodzić nad zagadnieniami architektury, meblarstwa, nowych prądów w budownictwie i w sztuce w ogóle. Gdy pożegnali się była już późna godzina. Nazajutrz również nie powrócili do poruszonego przez Marka tematu, a wieczorem Marek odjechał. Dopiero po kilku dniach Justyn zdecydował się wspomnieć Monice o zamiarach przyjaciela. — Wyobraź sobie — zaczął z daleka — że dowiedziałem się od Marka czegoś, czego nie mógłbym odeń nigdy oczekiwać, czego i ty na pewno nie spodziewałabyś się po nim. — O czym mówisz? — zaciekawiła się. — Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić takiego żelaznego człowieka jak Marek, ulegającego jakiemuś nałogowi? — Nałogowi?... — spojrzała nań dziwnie. — Naprzykład, czy możesz go sobie wyobrazić jako alkoholika? — Czy... czy pije?... Powiedział ci, że pije?... W głosie Moniki zabrzmiała nuta niepokoju. — Już nie, ale miał taki okres. To strasznie smutne. — Mój drogi — po namyśle odezwała się Monika. — Cóż możesz wiedzieć o pobudkach człowieka, który popada w taki nałóg?... Są przeżycia... — Zapewne — potwierdził Justyn. — Bywają natury silne, które łamią się jeszcze tragiczniej. Zresztą Marek nigdy nie był alkoholikiem. Przecie dość spojrzeć na Zapole. Z gołej ziemi odbudował je, rozwinął, wzbogacił w ciągu kilku lat. Czy sądzisz, że mógłby tego dokonać, gdyby naprawdę stał się pijakiem?... Justyn przygryzł wargi: — Nie potrzebujesz bronić go przede mną. Ja wcale nań nie napadam. — Justynie — odpowiedziała z wyrzutem. — Wcale go nie bronię. Po prostu zastanawiam się nad tym, co usłyszałam od ciebie. Na jej twarzy zbyt wyraźnie zarysowało się uczucie przykrości i Justyn poczuł się niedelikatnym: — Źle mnie zrozumiałaś, Moniko. Myślałem, że w moich słowach dopatrzyłaś się krytyki, czy nawet potępienia Marka. Wzruszyła ramionami: — A gdyby nawet?.. Przecie jesteś bliższym jego przyjacielem niż ja. Starał się udawać swobodny ton, gdy zapytał: — Naprawdę tak myślisz? — Oczywiście, tylko tak mogę myśleć i tylko tak chcę —lekko zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo z wyraźną intencją. Jakąż miał ochotę klęknąć teraz przed nią i całować jej ręce i dziękować jej za to. Lecz nie wolno mu było przyznać się przed nią, że żywi wciąż obawy, że wciąż drży o wyłączność jej uczuć, że gdzieś w głębi sumienia przyznaje Markowi prawo do części tych uczuć. A taki wybuch wdzięczności byłby odsłonięciem tej starannie ukrywanej prawdy. Toteż zdobył się na ton spokojny: — Tak, masz rację, Moniko. Nie ma on nikogo bliższego ode mnie. I to daje mi prawo i do krytyki, ale przede wszystkim nakłada też na mnie pewne obowiązki. I dlatego tak mnie zmartwiła ta historia z alkoholem. Powinienem był domyśleć się tego wcześniej i znaleźć jakieś środki zaradcze, poznać motywy... — Motywy — przerwała Monika. — Czasami mi się zdaje, że człowiek nigdy nie może poznać motywów nawet własnego działania. Robimy coś i zdaje się nam, że dokładnie wiemy dlaczego. A tymczasem na nasze postępowanie wpływają tak często pobudki podświadome... Albo i takie, do których nie przywiązujemy wagi. Po prostu okoliczności. Koncentrujemy naszą obserwację na analizie własnych uczuć, a nie zwracamy uwagi na rzeczy przypadkowe. Powiedzmy, na to, czy pada deszcz, czy nie uwiera nas bucik, czy nie zjedliśmy zbyt ciężkiego obiadu. Justyn uśmiechnął się, lecz Monika zaprotestowała: — O nie, nie śmiej się. Ty sam bardzo łatwo ulegasz wpływowi takich trzeciorzędnych okoliczności. Żebyś wiedział ile razy to zaobserwowałam. — Możliwe, ale... — Ale co?... U człowieka wrażliwego, a ty wiesz, że jesteś bardzo wrażliwy, takie okoliczności mogą mieć ogromne znaczenie. Chcąc dobrze siebie zanalizować, chcąc dokładnie stwierdzić motywy swoich działań, powinienbyś mierzyć swoje nastroje z uwzględnieniem natężenia hałasów, ilości kaloryj w jedzeniu, stopnia wilgotności i temperatury powietrza… — W tym żarcie jest osad prawdy — przyznał lojalnie. — Więc tak samo może być i z Markiem... — Wilgotność powietrza w Zapolu? —— podsunął żartobliwie. — Nie, ale samotność, odosobnienie. Weź pod uwagę, że on tam nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby chociaż rozmawiać. Wprawdzie kiedyś, jak mi opowiadałeś zapewniał cię, że wystarcza mu własne towarzystwo i praca. Ale ja nie wierzę, by mogły wystarczyć. I to musi popychać człowieka do różnych nałogów, lub doprowadzić do dziwactwa. — Prawda, że w sąsiedztwie nie ma ludzi interesujących. — Ach, interesujący ludzie, ludzie najbardziej interesujący nie wypełnią życia, nie zmniejszą uczucia samotności. — Więc jakąż widzisz radę — zaniepokoił się. — Bo mówisz tak, jakbyś już miała ją gotową. — Zgadłeś. — Jakaż to rada? — Marek powinien ożenić się — powiedziała z przekonaniem. Justyn potrząsnął głową: — Niestety nie odniosłem wrażenia, by tego rodzaju myśl choćby raz przyszła mu do głowy. — Więc trzeba mu ją podsunąć. — Czy nie znasz Marka?.. Wyśmiałby mnie, lub uciąłby rozmowę jednym słowem. Zresztą ja... Chciał powiedzieć, że nie może nawet napomknąć o tym Markowi, że byłaby to niedelikatność, do jakiej nie jest zdolny, że komu jak komu, ale właśnie jemu nie wolno wyrwać się wobec przyjaciela z taką radą. Zamiast tego powiedział: — To jest zupełnie niemożliwe. Monika jednak wyczuła jego myśli: — Tak — odezwała się — obecnie może jest nawet nie wskazane, ale kiedy... Po pewnym czasie... Zamyśliła się i po dłuższej chwili zaczęła: — W każdym razie należy wyrwać go z tej samotności. Wspominał, że chce sobie zrobić urlop. To i najlepiej. Niech jednak zamiast jechać za granicę, gdzie znowu będzie sam, niech na jakiś czas zamieszka w Warszawie. Co o tym sądzisz?... Będzie tu miał nas, zbliżymy go z naszymi znajomymi, powoli wciągnie się w nasze stosunki... To było by najbardziej wskazane. Justyn czuł, że mu krew napływa do twarzy i wstał, by Monika tego nie zauważyła. Jej słowa przeraziły go. W tej chwili był niemal pewien, że Marek podczas swego niedawnego pobytu w Warszawie umówił się z Moniką, że przyjedzie, że przeniesie się do Warszawy na dłużej, może na stałe... Chcą być blisko siebie, a dla niego zmyślili różne preteksty... Zmowa wydała mu się tak wyraźna, tak dalece podstępna i cyniczna, że prawie stracił przytomność. — Za moimi plecami ułożyli to wszystko... Więc na pewno i widywali się tu pokryjomu... Bo skądżeby Monika nagle wystąpiła z tym projektem! Już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć, że nie potrzebuje się krępować, że nie wiadomo po co zabiegają o jego zgodę na swoje powzięte od dawna (może jeszcze latem!) plany, że niepotrzebnie z nim się liczą w ogóle, że... Lecz w tej chwili spojrzał na Monikę, spotkał jasne spojrzenie jej orzechowych oczu i ogarnął go ogromny wstyd. Jakże mógł, bodaj przez moment posądzać ją o to!... Jakąż straszną krzywdę wyrządził jej i Markowi i sobie. — Jestem podły, staję się coraz podlejszy — myślał i chciałby w tym momencie doznać od razu jakiejś surowej kary, być spoliczkowanym, zdeptanym, odtrąconym. W następnej chwili pojął całą niedorzeczność swoich podejrzeń, niedorzeczność tak uderzającą, że godną raczej wyśmiania niż napiętnowania. — Nad czym tak myślisz? — odezwał się ciepły, spokojny głos Moniki. — Nad tym jak cię uwielbiam — wybuchnął — jak bardzo nie jestem ciebie wart. — Ty nie jesteś wart? — zawołała szczerze oburzona. — Nie, nie jestem — mówił w podnieceniu. — Jestem nędzną imitacją człowieka, jestem liliputem, karłem... Chyba nie znasz mnie wcale, jeżeli możesz mnie jeszcze kochać! Opadł na fotel i zakrył twarz rękami. Monika usiadła obok na poręczy i przytuliła do siebie jego głowę miękkim, serdecznym ruchem. — Znam cię, znam Justynie i im głębiej cię znam, tym mocniej cię kocham. Nie przypuszczaj, że jestem głucha i ślepa na twoje myśli, na twoje walki wewnętrzne. O, nie, o nie... Można milczeć, a jednak wiedzieć, można nie mówić, a odczuwać. Wiem, że w tobie jest burza, że twoja dusza jest rozkołysana gwałtownymi falami, ale patrzę w nie i w każdym załamaniu fali widzę odbicie swojej miłości, widzę siebie... Czegóż mogę więcej pragnąć, co może być większym szczęściem kobiety, niż świadomość, że wszystko, co się w duszy jej najbardziej kochanego człowieka dzieje, dzieje się przez nią i dla niej?... Przesunęła palcami przez jego włosy i mówiła: — Nie bluźnij, Justynie, przeciw sobie, bo bluźnisz przez to przeciw mnie. Bo to jedno. Rozumiesz?... To jest całość, niepodzielna i niezniszczalna. A pamiętaj i to, że tylko tam może być dzień, gdzie bywa noc, że i dobro samo nie było by dobrem, gdyby nie istniało zło... Więc nie bluźnij przeciw sobie... Nie bluźnij przeciw samej miłości, która jest taka wielka i święta, że nic jej dosięgnąć, nic jej podważyć, nic jej splamić nie zdoła... Justyn objął ją ramionami i tak trwali długo w milczącym uścisku.